Words
by LesMiserableFan14
Summary: Shii's last words to his sister Yugito's may have been bad but Yugito's own words might have just been something else.


**_A/n: To me Yugito and Shii look like and many people think they might be siblings so I thought I would write something on that. Takes place when Yugito's death or body being found. I know Yugito is like 29 when she died and so I guessed Shii is like 26 or 27. I always guessed Shii is younger than Yugito._**

He couldn't even remember the fight now, he wanted to apologize a second afterwards but something inside of him wouldn't let him. He was so sorry, he was so sorry, look at him he was starting to sound like Darui now. Who would blame him though since his last words to his older sister would be "Just leave me alone Yugito! You can be so- irritating sometimes!." He didn't remember the fight but he sure did remember those words and how mean he was to her.

"Watch what you say Shi because you can never turn back time" his father used to tell him when he was six. He couldn't really comprehend it at the time but he really new what it meant eleven years later. After both of their parents were killed by some cowardly Konoha ninja Yugito was all he had left, now he was all alone. He missed her so much it hurt sometimes.

They didn't tell him what happened until they found her body just to be sure. Just to be sure! he had thought, screw them all. They were still fighting and not talking to each other at the time so he didn't really now what she did after the fight. His pride seemed to disappear after he saw her body: he still could remember what had happened after wards.

_He ran out of the room the fastest his feet could carry him. This couldn't be true! There was just no way! Yugito was much too powerful to be taken down by just two men! They told him that she had put up a good fight right before she passed on. They said passed on to make it seem better than the word 'died' but he still felt sick. Darui was right next to him when he saw the body, Killer B and Lord Raikage had been in the room as well._

_ Darui moved closer to Shii and attempted to put a hand on his shoulder in a sort of comforting manner. He just brushed him offf and ran out of the room, he felt his lungs tighten, he could breathe and if he stayed there any longer his lungs would have imploded. When he was out of the hall he slouched against the walls and fell down to the floor with his hands in his head. He didn't cry but he was shaking eractically from shock, his mouth went dry and everything went seemed to just stoped. His memory instantly went back to his words._

He felt like a total asshole for a long time afterwards. He had been still extremely pale ever since, paler than usual. If it werent for the two year age difference they could have been twins. Same blonde hair, black eyes, pale skin, they had been close in height, confident demenours and had similar facial features. After talking with the Lord Raikage and Motoi he learned of who killed Yugito. It was still hard to think someone like Yugito could have been murdered. The Akatsuki had been the sole cause of her death. He felt something hot and heavy build in his demenour and something well up in the back of his throat: Rage. He wanted their to confront them, to avenge Yugito's death and maybe just some how... redeem himself.

That's why he worked his hardest to perfect his Genjutsu, Taijutsu, his sensory and medical ninjutsu skills as best as he can. Darui helped him with the Taijutsu skills. Many people kept telling him to take a break before he ran himself into the ground and he had seriously considered their request but his mind always turned over to Yugito's words. They weren't her last words to him but they were the words that made the hugest inpact in his heart.

_Shi's hands grew green as he healed his sisters latest wounds. They weren't even from any S-rank missions, they were from her training alone. Shi had seen his sister turn herself over to Nibi before and he never liked it because of how hurt she gets after transforming. It was three months before her death and a two months before they had their big fight. Sure the Nibi could have healed her but Shii had just mastered medical ninjutsu and asked her to let him give it a try on her._

_" Why do you do it" he asked finally, she stared at him in confusion for a minute._

_"What do you mean" she asked curiously._

_"I mean transform in the two tails you knows what happens when you do. I don't think mom and dad would have wanted you to die because of that thing! You need your rest Yugito, why don't you try training some other way for once." When he finished she turned her head away from him and looked out at the sky. It was always so nice and calming just looking at the sky, it helped you think._

_"First off Shii Nibi is not a thing! She's a part of me remember" Shii looked down in shame, Yugito picked up his head gently" Hey stop that you'll give yourself a hunch back. True mom and dad wouldn't want me to die but they also wouldn't want me to stop working hard and getting stronger."_

_"Your already pretty strong to me."_

_" I guess so but not everyone is born naturally strong even me, even being a Jinchuriki I had to work hard all the time to get where I am. I wouldn't want to be born with natural talent any way, it would make the outcome less special. It took me months before I mastered my first fire jutsu and it felt great knowing it was me who made that happen on my own. It's not just with training or missions it's the same with every goal you complete. You see Shii my ninja way is..."_

"... is that when I die all of my goals won't be based on their outcomes but on my efforts"Shii slowly whispered his sisters ninja way as he was training his genjutsu. His rage subcided, he hoped the next time he saw his sister he could ask for her to forgive him then, but at the present he was busy trying to live up to his sisters ninja way.

_**A/n: What do you think? Reviews apperciated.**_


End file.
